


Im Auge des Sturms

by MarquisDeMenaux



Category: Ancient History RPF, French History RPF, Napoleonic Era RPF
Genre: Battle, Character Death, day befor battle, death Ligny Waterloo, feelings befor battle
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 15:26:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17409422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarquisDeMenaux/pseuds/MarquisDeMenaux
Summary: Im Auge des Sturms, was fühlt man angesichts der Schlacht die vor einem steht? Warum kämpft man? Wie mag es sein wenn man weiß, dass das letzte was man tut auf den nahenden Tod hinaus führt?





	Im Auge des Sturms

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AlterEgon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlterEgon/gifts).



… Im Auge des Sturms angekommen…

Die Pferde waren unruhig, das ganze Bataillon war aufgeregt. Der Vorabend dieser Schlacht sollte ein anderer sein. Sie kamen geradewegs aus Ligny, sie hatten Prügel bezogen waren den Franzosen nur mit knapper Not entkommen, hatten herbe Verluste erlitten. Johann entkam dem eisigem Griff ebenfalls, sah hinab in den Abgrund und ins Verderben, das ihn zu packen suchte.

Der Abgrund war tief, schwarz und unheimlich: er gähnte ihn an, reckte seine Klauen nach ihm. Schreie drangen aus der tief dunklen Stille empor, Augen die ihn aus der Dunkelheit an stierten! Ein Hauch des Todes wehte hinauf zu ihm, umwehte die die oben überlebt hatten mit dem Atem der Toten die hinab stiegen und verschwanden. Wie viele seiner Kameraden hatte er bis hier her verloren? Unzählige, Unzählige deren Familien leise zu Hause, bangend, wartend, Unzählige die nie mehr das Licht der Sonne erblicken würden.   
Er saß am Lagerfeuer und sah so unendlich erschöpft in die Flammen. Doch blickte er nicht das lodernde Rot, er sah in die Augen des schwarzen Tieres. Das da draußen irgendwo in der Dunkelheit lauerte und wartete bis es ihn haben konnte. Er spürte noch die klammen Krallen an seinen Armen, er rieb unvermittelt darüber. 

„Geht es Dir gut, mein Freund?“ Theodor blickte ihn fragend an.  
„Es ging mir schon mal besser.“ Es klang rau und brüchig.

Er selbst erschrak ein Wenig über diese, seine Stimme. Zurück in den Flammen war er wieder geneigt sich der Bestie mit ihrem klaffend schwarzen, fauligem Atem hinzugeben. Er sah auf und schüttelte den Kopf. Dann raffte er sich hoch und lief an den Feuer, am Ende jeder Lagergasse, vorbei. Starrte in Gesichter die ebenso bangend zurück starrten. Jeder hier, hatte dem Tod ins Angesicht geschaut, jeder hier war ein tapfrer Mann! Hatte die Brust in Gefechte gelüftet… war keck auf dem Rücken seines Pferdes der Klinge entgegen geilt. Hatten den Tod wie eine Decke um sich gelegt und war für sein Vaterland hinüber gegangen. Hatte die letzte Salbung empfangen, das letzte Ave Maria gebetet, den Hut vor dem Angesicht des Allmächtigen gezogen und sich tief hinab gebeugt, verneigt vor seiner Güte und Herrlichkeit.   
Er wusste, das sie den unbarmherzigen Griff ebenfalls spürten. Doch keiner hier gestand sich die Angst vor dem was Morgen passieren sollte ein! Sie waren alle matt und erschöpft, unendlich müde von der Pein des heißen Tages.

Vor wenigen Stunden hatte es begonnen zu regnen, Zelte? Die waren wenigen Offizieren vergönnt, Johann hätte sich ebenfalls eines nehmen können, doch er wollte nicht. Zum ersten mal in seinem so kurzem Leben hatte er so überbordende Angst, dass er nicht konnte. Er wandelte im prasselnden Strömen immer weiter. Wirkte wie ein Engel des Todes auf die einfachen Soldaten. Er musste seine Zuversicht wieder erlangen, er musste wieder klar werden. Doch wie sollte er das tun? Sein Bein schmerzte unentwegt, eine Französische Kugel hatte sich einen Weg quer über sein Fleisch gebahnt und einen bereits infizierten Kanal aus faulender Haut hinein gefressen. Ihm war heiß und kalt zugleich, er wusste, dass er das Fieber hatte. Doch noch war es nicht verloren… noch stand der Sieg über den Kaiser der Franzosen aus! Er musste den geschworenen Eid auch leisten! „Sterben“, murmelte er vor sich hin … „Ich schwor zu sterben“.   
Der Regen floss über die Krempe seines Zweispitzes in den Kragen seiner Uniform, doch er spürte es nicht mal. 

XXX

Die Nacht verging in einer nicht enden wollenden Flut aus Nass. Er war die ganze Zeit über umher geirrt, verloren, Halt suchend. Nah an einer so vollkommenen Verzweiflung die er so nicht von sich kannte. Dann graute der Morgen in einem der hellsten Schimmer die er seit langem gesehen hatte. Ein so wunderschönes glimmen der Sonne, dass er wusste, er würde den Tag nicht überstehen! Diese hellen, Silber leuchtenden Strahlen die da auf die Erde fielen, wie Fingerzeige Gottes, waren wie eine Einladung hinauf. 

Plötzlich hatte er keine Angst mehr, plötzlich war er gefasst und beinahe enthusiastisch. Wenn es das war was er hier auf Erden sollte, dann würde er es erfüllen!   
Er würde den Sturm hinaus tragen und über diese Blauberockte, rote Kokarden tragende Schar bringen. Er würde sie das fürchten lehren! 

Wasserdampf stieg über dem Boden auf und bahnte sich einen Weg hinauf in die jetzt schon flirrende Luft, dieser Tag würde heiß werden. Er lief so schnell er eben konnte zum Hauptquartier und orderte einige Befehle, stürzte sein Frühstück mit einem Bärenappetit hinab und wartete auf weitere Befehle von ganz Oben. 

XXX

Endlich ging es los, sie machten sich auf zu den Pferden. Sein Schwarzer wartete bereits ebenso ungeduldig, er hatte Angst, er konnte es sehr genau spüren. In seinem Bauch zog sich das Gedärm zusammen als er dem imposanten Rappen in die Augen sah. 

„Ist gut mein Junge, hab keine Angst mein alter Freund.“ 

Er legte seine Hand auf die Ganasche des Hengstes und strich darüber, er konnte den heißen Atem spüren und den bangen Blick sehen. „Sch… Topas!“ Der Schwarze spitzte die Ohren und stampfte hart mit dem Vorderhuf auf. „Ich weiß, das Du Angst hast… wie wir alle hier! Doch wir müssen das tun, glaube mir wir werden sie vernichten, wir kommen über sie wie die Pest.“ Auch wenn das Tier die Worte nicht verstand, so verstand es doch die Zuversicht seines Herren.

Sie standen so, so lang es ihnen erlaubt war. Innerhalb von wenigen Augenblicken entspannte sich der Hengst und senkte kauend den Kopf. Er hatte Stress und er spürte die allgemein verbreitete Angst um sich herum. Er spürte ebenfalls das lauern eines Raubtieres im Verborgenen.   
Doch als dieser vertraute Mensch bei ihm stand und er diese beruhigende Stimme wahrnahm fühlte er sich beschützt. Ein Pferd tat alles wenn es sich beschützt fühlte.

Dann stieg Johann auf, Topas wurde von seinem Adjutanten bereits gesattelt und getrenst. Er spürte eine ebenso große Zuversicht unter sich. Eine Energie die Zentauren gleich mit der eigenen verschwamm. Sie waren nicht mehr Mensch und Pferd, ab jetzt waren sie ein Wesen!   
Er dachte ans antreten und sein Pferd folgte dem Impuls und ging brav voran. Er sah sich um und all seine Jungs waren aufgesessen, bereit und warteten. Dann ging es los, die Pferde hinten waren unruhig und hektisch… Topas allerdings die Ruhe selbst. Der Weg war weit, fast 30 Kilometer von jetzt an nach Waterloo wo sie sich mit General Wellington vereinen sollten. Die Hitze verlangte bereits einige Opfer, die Infanterie konnte der Kavallerie nicht länger im selben Tempo stand halten und fiel ein ums andre mal zurück. Die Wege waren noch vermatscht vom Guss in der Nacht und selbst den Pferden gelang es nur mühsam voran zu kommen. Vom Willen zu siegen war er angetrieben und kam der ungeheuerlichsten Schlacht seiner Zeit immer näher.

Sie hörten es bevor sie es sahen, ein Getöse aus Musketenfeuer, Kanonenschüssen und Schreien. Um die verbündete Englische Armee stand es schlecht. Da ging ein Raunen und Rufen durch deren Reihen als sie sie erblickten.

Nicht lange Angekommen und gerastet, erhielten sie Order, schritten voran, und verfielen als Bald in Trab.   
Die Franzosen sahen ebenso mitgenommen aus wie die Rotröcke doch sie waren tapfer. Mit der neu eingetroffenen Armee hatten sie jedoch nicht gerechnet, sie hatten Marechal Soult erwartet und verfielen plötzlich in Panik!

„Vorwärts Jungs, lasst die Fahnen flattern!“ rief er aus und dann ging es los.

Im gemeinsamen Trab ritten sie mit gezücktem Säbel dem was da kommen sollte entgegen. Ein paar Kanonenkugel flogen und preschten eine Schneise der Verwüstung in ihre Reihen. Pferde flogen wimmernd durch die Luft und Reiter wurden in zwei Teile zerfetzt, das schwarze Biest kam immer näher. Der Sturm war los gebrochen und zu einem tösenden Orkan gewachsen! Er war jetzt der Sturm, zusammen mit einer Armee die auf Rache für Leipzig und auf Rache für ihr Land sann. Eine Armee die sich zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben als Deutsch empfand, sie waren nicht bloß Preußen, sie waren Deutschland. 

„Linie halten!“ Er brüllte es laut hinaus.

Topas schnaufte und begann zu bocken, er wollte los, er wollte das tun was er tat! Er empfand eine große Anspannung. Johann zog hart an der Kandare und noch im gleichen Moment tat es ihm leid. „Sch. Junge, hab keine Angst!“ Topas schnaufte lange durch und gab das Feuer das sich in seinem Inneren ausgebreitet hatte weiter. Übermittelte eine nie gekannte Welle aus Aggression!  
Johann wusste, dass das seine Aggression war! Dann endlich kamen sie in Sichtweite, vor ihnen einige fliehende Franzosen, er hieb mit dem Säbel zu und traf, einen nach dem anderen. Blut spritzte und schoss auf, färbte seine Klinge.

Er spürte den mächtigen Sprung seines Pferdes das ihn wie eine Woge mitnahm und ihn wieder hinauf katapultierte. Sie flogen dahin, sie flogen ihnen entgegen. Plötzlich erreichten sie ihr Ziel, ein Kampf entspann sich und es gab nur noch Wut und Schmerz, kein Du mehr nur noch ich.   
In einem Moment purer Extase des Kampfes dann traf es ihn. Ein Ruck ging durch seinen gerade noch sehr lebendigen Körper… 

XXX

Er flog, er flog weit weg von der Schlacht, weit weg von ALLEM. Topas brachte ihn weg von diesem Getümmel aus Pein und Blut. Er spürte die Wellen seines Pferdes wie die See. Gischtend und Schäumend, plötzlich wurde es still er hörte nur noch Topas Atem und seinen eigenen. Er ging unregelmäßig und er ging langsam. Er breitete die Arme aus und ließ den Kopf nach hinten fallen.   
Ein Ruck und dann brach sein Pferd unter ihm zusammen, er spürte wie seine Verbindung abbrach und sich so schnell wie sie gekommen war löste. Er fiel und blieb mit dem Gesicht im Dreck liegen. 

Als er kurz aufsah… die Augen in einem verschwommenem Schimmer aufbrachte. Hörte er eine Stimme. Wie lange er hier gelegen hatte, konnte er nicht sagen? 

„Johann, wir haben gesiegt!“

Er sah nichts und plötzlich einen gleißenden Strahl aus Licht, den ihn die untergehende Sonne sandte!

„JA“

Dann schloss er seine Augen.

**Author's Note:**

> Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen, ich würde ja gerne in Englisch schreiben aber ich fürchte das wird nicht gut ausgehen.  
> Sorry mal wieder für Schreibfehler... die Geschichte musste jetzt dringend raus!


End file.
